


[ジェイフロ]Gemini+（日常短篇集）

by mihm



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihm/pseuds/mihm
Summary: 平常在p站更新的ジェイフロ日常短篇集中版。閃光甜日常為主。有一些遊戲劇情跟活動的內容。アズール還有其他同學會偶爾稍微出現。
Relationships: Jade Leech/Floyd Leech
Kudos: 3





	[ジェイフロ]Gemini+（日常短篇集）

[ジェイフロ]Gemini+（日常短篇集）

[ジェイフロ]魔法

關於ジェイド研發某種飲料。

為了不吵醒在隔壁床上睡得香沉的フロイド，ジェイド小心翼翼地翻閱桌上的書籍資料，夜燈微弱的光線投射於白紙黑字之上，他的眼眸顯得深沈。如果是在自己出身的那片陰暗深海之下，陸地上的黑暗夜晚對可視度來說根本不造成什麼影響，然而現在他到了陸地，擁有跟人一樣的雙腳與生活，要適應的事情自然也多了。  
有很多是以往沒接觸過的事物、還要花時間研究的，就像他正在犧牲一點睡眠時間構思新的飲料菜單。跟那位時常能夠讓腦袋裡蹦出創新想法的フロイド不同，他總是像這樣私下多做點努力。事實上，現在的他已在時間內完成アズール交待的新品研發，只是基於某些原因他還想再繼續嘗試做出別的飲料。

＊

「哇～ジェイド，這個浮在水上面的白色東西是什麼呀？」  
隔天晚上，ジェイド將自己另外製作的飲料放在書桌上，馬上吸引起了フロイド的好奇目光。  
「是奶泡，奶製品的一種，上面還可以加上自己喜歡的食材或是畫上圖案，這次試著畫了愛心。下層是基本的碳酸氣泡水。」  
「欸～ジェイド好厲害！」  
ジェイド將飲料拿至フロイド面前，フロイド自然地接下並往嘴裡灌，清涼的飲料氣泡在舌尖上逗留翻滾，配上奶油香甜的味道融合出獨特的口感，フロイド忍不住再多喝幾口。  
「フロイド，慢慢喝吧。」  
看來不用多問好不好喝這類的問題，ジェイド已能從フロイド的反應看出他非常喜歡，只是他希望別發生人魚竟然會被水嗆到的事，畢竟人類的身體對他們來說還存在一些不太習慣的地方。  
「⋯⋯ジェイド，這是怎麼做的？我也想學！」  
「這個嘛⋯⋯除了基本的製作過程之外，我還用了點魔法。」  
看著已將杯內液體喝完一半的フロイド，ジェイド拿出自己的手巾，溫柔地拭去滯留於フロイド嘴邊的水珠。  
「フロイド，想知道嗎？」  
「嗯⋯⋯想⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド取下フロイド手上的水杯，フロイド的注意力從飲料轉移至凝視著他的ジェイド，兩人臉龐越靠越近，下一秒フロイド便感受到自己嘴唇被印上了熱氣與濕潤，是他熟悉並習慣的，ジェイド的味道。

＊

「⋯⋯啊～～～ジェイド最近不早睡就是在搞這種有催情成份的飲料啊⋯⋯。」  
「喔呀，原來都被フロイド發現了呢。」  
  
（完）

後記：這是ツイステ的噗浪深夜60分創作文，主題就是魔法。覺得フロイド的天才隨興隨性跟ジェイド的努力刁鑽執念是個很相配的互補。腦補ジェイド這份執念用在別的地方就有點殘念走歪了w，喜歡刺激新奇的フロイド樂收其成，大概是這樣的兩人。

[ジェイフロ]花

時間點是妖精活動最一開始開完寮長會議直後。捏造有。アズール有串場。

「ジェイド、フロイド，你們要在這待到什麼時候，再下去真的會脫水中暑的。」  
アズール進入VIP室，看兩人一左一右躺癱在沙發上，運動服的長褲被捲成短褲；平常難得露出的白皙雙腳一覽無遺，甚至フロイド的腳還壓在ジェイド上面，アズール見狀忍不住唸了一句：「雖然現在沒其他人會進來但請維持好基本坐姿禮儀。」  
「這樣碰ジェイド的腳感覺很涼嘛⋯⋯アズール要不要試試看呀？」  
フロイド現在的體溫比ジェイド高，只要碰到ジェイド的肌膚就會覺得像是貼到涼爽一點的冰枕，然而ジェイド卻覺得越來越熱了，透氣的運動服胸口一陣悶濕。  
「フロイド，我的腳漸漸出汗了，先分開吧。」  
ジェイド擦去額角的汗水，打算坐起身，下一刻卻整個人被フロイド給擁住。  
「欸～～～再涼一下下嘛⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯好像真的變熱了，好吧。」  
フロイド說完，乾脆地離開ジェイド之後坐到沙發側邊，語氣前後變化才花了一秒。  
「⋯⋯咳哼。」  
アズール在旁邊默默地看著總算恢復正常坐姿的兩人，先輕咳了一聲，然後再開口說明目前學園裡溫度異常的原因跟接下來的應對措施。  
桌上在剛才就擺了一個ジェイド最近沈迷栽培的水生培養玻璃罐，裡面正開了一朵稀奇的白色花朵，還有含苞待放的，ジェイド知道在目前的異常狀況是很難再繼續維護種植了，因此也不多加留戀，他還有好幾個預備的計劃等著做。  
在アズール決定先讓大家移至其他地方避暑時，フロイド注意到ジェイド對那個培養罐只看了最後一眼，沒有其他動作。  
大概是不方便帶走了吧，真是難得呢，這次不是香菇⋯⋯。  
眾人離開之際，フロイド跟在最後面，腦內逐漸浮現了一個想法。

＊

某天ジェイド發現房間桌上放著一個類似長型書籤的厚紙張，上面有他培育過的白色花朵，看來是真花經過魔法乾燥處理製成的押花，難怪之前他才覺得奇怪沒人知道那個培養罐後來到哪去了。  
等會再好好地詢問一下製作這個押花的主人吧。  
ジェイド把書籤夾進自己最近研讀的書籍裡，闔上書後聞到了花朵的清香，還有他最熟悉的味道。

＊

「能讓花永久保存的方法？為什麼會突然想要做這種事？」  
アズール扶著眼鏡，看眼前懷裡抱著培養罐滿臉興趣昂然的フロイド。  
「嗯⋯⋯為什麼呢？因為ジェイド喜歡⋯⋯而且不是香菇！所以等於我也喜歡！這樣子的？」  
「⋯⋯做好之後是要送給ジェイド對吧？」  
「對！」  
アズール看フロイド一臉笑得天真無邪的樣子，心想這次就當個能夠幫忙傳達心意的花粉媒介者也不錯。

（完）

後記：  
第三回噗浪twst深夜60分創作文。主題花。希望能呈現出フロイド有夠天使的可愛度即使只有萬分之一也好。這種雙子之間難得有點拐彎抹角的感覺也滿喜歡的，然後アズール的出場就增加了。（？）很喜歡ジェイフロ跟アズール的互動。

[アズール+ジェイフロ]天空

アズール個人為主。關於練習飛行。有點ジェイフロ。捏造有。

夜晚，身穿運動服的男子再次確認過現在自己所在的中庭四下無人之後，拿出原先準備好的掃帚，站在草坪中央，準備開始飛行的練習，即使這裡不比平常進行飛行術課程練習場來得廣闊，但對於目前只是要訓練基本起飛動作的男子來說已經足夠，為了找到這個確定沒有人會來到這裡打擾他練習的機會，他事先花了一個月時間每天觀察晚上的中庭，找出可以練習飛行也不會被打擾的最佳時機，畢竟他並不想給人製造看到一個人可以跨在掃帚上半小時都還毫無進展的樣子。說起來，還是一年級的他，用了變身藥長出雙腳還不到一年。  
中途滿頭大汗的他來到旁邊長椅坐下休息，此時身旁突然出現一罐冰水，他往遞出的方向看去，沒想到是ジェイド。即使他知道ジェイド晚上會出現在校庭裡四處走逛甚至先行做過機率計算但看來還是誤算了，心想該不會ジェイド也是要來練習的吧，但是手上卻沒帶掃帚。最後他沒接下ジェイド給的水。  
「アズール，是為了準備下星期的考試嗎？」  
「⋯⋯看就知道了吧，倒是ジェイド怎麼會在這裡？不會是刻意出來買水的吧？」  
「水不喝嗎？」  
ジェイド沒有正面回答問題，只把焦點放在水上。  
「真不巧我現在沒帶錢。」  
アズール話裡把ジェイド當成是來賣水的，ジェイド不以為意，慢條斯理地道：「水是給アズール的，畢竟剛才讓我觀賞了一場精彩的夜晚飛行秀。」  
「⋯⋯。」  
ジェイド這傢伙，在我全神貫注無法分心的時候就偷躲在樹蔭下觀看了吧，要把這個隱蔽能力加入注意清單裡。  
アズール才要回說什麼，這時候ジェイド後面又蹦出一位同樣身材的男子。  
「アズール～不喝水的話來喝飲料～」  
又一個麻煩的人物出現了。アズール看フロイド遞個飲料杯過來，手上還抓了兩把掃帚，看來這對海鱔雙子果然也是要來練習的。  
「我在晚上這時間不喝含糖的飲料。」  
「欸～アズール不喝的話那就給我喝囉。」  
フロイド說完，一下就把飲料灌進口裡只剩半杯。  
「你到底是來幹嘛的⋯⋯。」  
アズール低頭嘆氣，ジェイド輕笑出聲：「アズール、フロイド，一起練習吧。」

＊

⋯⋯難怪現在莫名地有股既視感。  
一年後，又在夜晚無人的中庭擅自練習，ジェイド又突然出現遞給他水，這次他不多說什麼，默默地把水接下來喝，彷彿是早料到會發生的事，然後フロイド也來了，アズール邊喝水邊看ジェイド跟フロイド直接在他面前嘴對著嘴一起共享那杯甜到不行的飲料。  
他扶了一下眼鏡，抓起掃帚，望向天空冥想著這次一定能夠飛成功。

（完）

後記：噗浪深夜60分創作文第四回主題天空。真的好喜歡アズール凡事都很努力的樣子就寫了這篇雖然在這最後感覺他被兄弟閃得有點慘（真是抱歉）。總覺得アズール真的太強了是優等生又是寮長又是餐廳主人，還要到處研究開發有的沒的商機跟相談，這麼過勞很擔心他有沒有好好睡覺，幸好有雙子平常幫他分擔一些事情，很喜歡雙子跟アズール三人商業夥伴互損互利關係即使嘴上不承認什麼友好但幻覺早已看出深藏在他們心中對彼此的友愛之情⋯⋯。

[ジェイフロ]魂の形

極短篇。關於突然之間ジェイド看得見大家靈魂的故事。

突然之間，ジェイド得到了看得見大家靈魂的能力。  
一開始他以為是不是校園內出了什麼事故，結果發現能看到的只有他一人。  
他看到的，每個人都有自己的人形靈魂，在背後飄浮，是半透明的，大致上看得出表情，而且與本人情緒相同，偶爾看到比較激烈的，在ジェイド觀察之下，可能這個人正在說謊，靈魂似乎會反映出這個人的真實感受，明明不怎麼喜歡，卻要用漂亮的客套話來包裹討厭的心情。他想如果是フロイド的話，一定沒有這個問題，嘴上說覺得膩了的時候，靈魂的表情也一定一模一樣。

但是他卻發現一個比他看得見大家靈魂更來得衝擊的事。  
フロイド的背後沒有什麼他自己的靈魂，空蕩蕩的，跟一般狀況一樣。  
可能是因為距離太遠了所以看不清楚，他從觀眾席走進球場，看フロイド難得認真地參加籃球練習，投進了一個三分球，得到許多歡呼之後慣例地說累了不想再玩，然後注意到ジェイド的視線之後走過來。  
果然，還是看不見。

可能是被誰施了什麼魔法，等到魔法效力結束後應該就能恢復正常了，然而フロイド的事就不清楚了。這是他找アズール商量這件事之後得出的結論。  
一個人沒有靈魂的話，是不是代表空有一具軀殼在行動？又或者是靈魂自己跑到別處去了？

ジェイド到圖書館，打算尋找相關的記載，借了一本來自極東的研究書籍回房間閱讀。  
他照了一下房間裡的鏡子，確認自己果然是看不見自己的，同時也驚嘆這個能力要是被人拿來利用，那他靈魂的表情可能都會出賣他自己也說不定。  
在翻到書裡寫著「双子の魂」「魂の片割れ」的議題頁面時吸引了他的目光，就在同時，フロイド也回到房間了。  
原本沉寂的空間馬上充滿來自フロイド響亮的聲音，他抱怨著今天幾乎一整天都沒跟ジェイド一起行動，現在總算可以好好補充來自ジェイド的能量。

フロイド走到鏡子旁，映照的是打開雙臂、想要ジェイド抱過來的フロイド。  
ジェイド也自然地走上前，回應來自フロイド的索求。  
最後ジェイド在鏡子前，看見他們正在相擁、滿臉笑容的靈魂。  
他這才恍然大悟，只要少了一方就不完整的他們，靈魂早就相繫在一起了。

（完）

後記：第七回噗浪ツイステ深夜60分創作文。主題是「靈魂」。想表達的是身為靈魂伴侶的他們，只有兩人在一起的時候，靈魂才能顯現出來的感覺。隔天這個能力自然就消失了。  
「双子の魂」「魂の片割れ」這兩個詞來自「君の名は。」的「ツインソウル」 題材。

[ジェイフロ]消波ブロック0.02

主要關於ジェイフロ兩人某種心情的萌生。劇情算是之前寫的R18[休假前夜]的後續，但是單獨看這篇也行。アズール有出場。有下ネタ。

來到陸地生活之後，ジェイド才親身認識到了一種感情，那是以往在寬廣海洋裡也未曾有過的。  
原本的視野從深藍色的藻屑到黑紫色的血肉延伸到可以是灰色的天空與雨後染上七彩繽紛的雲朵，陸地充斥著各式各樣的色彩顛覆了他過往的想像，不知不覺身邊的人在眼裡映照的樣子也產生變化，他期待這份隨著改變而帶來的刺激，也享受著日常表面真實與私下蘊藏的扭曲。  
他凝視在身旁熟睡的フロイド，在充實忙碌的日子裡好久沒有兩人一起過完一個一夜一天都在房間裡親熱的假日。說起來還要歸功於アズール肯幫他們把休假日排在一起，即使只有一天ジェイド也覺得應該要滿足了，而今天又回到了一般的授課日，ジェイド盯著フロイド那些曝露在棉被外的肌膚；象徵著夜晚有多激烈的吻痕，經過了一個晚上還是如此鮮明，逐漸喚回理智的ジェイド心想按照フロイド制服襯衫的穿法，大概有好幾個都會被看到了吧，不過，他們非一般人的身高要被看到隱約藏在領口的紅點應該不是普通人能辦到的，能做到的大概只有身高相近的或是與誰距離非常接近的時候。  
如果能被誰發現的話其實也不錯呢，這樣事情才會比較有趣。  
然而要問他哪裡有趣，現在的他也說不上來，大概因為一切都是在海底生活時無法體會到的事。

＊

「アズール～我來囉～一起去上課吧！」フロイド推開VIP室大門，果然照ジェイド所說的；アズール正在裡頭準備課堂要用的教材，而フロイド的東西是ジェイド已先幫他處理好了，即便不同班級，ジェイド也能把握住フロイド需要什麼。待會的課程是C班與D班的共同授業，アズール十分驚訝フロイド竟然會知道要準時上課並且先來找他，不過下一秒想到了フロイド這個早上一定也是跟ジェイド在一起，那就是理所當然的事了。  
アズール觀察起フロイド的樣子，看起來跟平常沒什麼兩樣，他稍微感到放心，畢竟特地幫兩人排了一樣的休假，而自己這段時間完全沒見到兩人的蹤影，大概是從小幾乎每天見面養成的習慣了，偶爾還是有無謂的擔心存在，此時他的目光來到白色襯衫領口，果然又是敞開的。  
「フロイド，ジェイド幫你扣好的襯衫，你又打開了？」  
「嗯？ジェイド沒有幫我扣喔。」  
「⋯⋯。」ジェイド的話，不可能漏掉這個動作的，有哪裡不對勁。  
平常的話就算了，アズール早就容忍フロイド天生不喜歡好好穿人類衣服的陋習，但現在アズール卻是靠近フロイド打算重新整理衣服並扣上扣子，他用帶點說教的口吻說道：「フロイド，既然穿了制服上課就要把代表學生的儀容整理好再⋯⋯！？」  
此刻アズール同時停住了話語與動作，因為他看到フロイド的胸口跟鎖骨處滿是大大小小的粉紅印記跟咬痕，他輕嘆了一口氣。這下不用多問他們假日去做了什麼答案也呼之欲出了。即使アズール對他們之間發洩青少年性慾的情事沒有干涉的打算，但那是在能維持好基本學生社會生活的前提之下。  
「フロイド⋯⋯平常的話就算了，只有這個時候請把扣子扣好，這是人類社交上基本的禮儀。」  
「欸～真麻煩，不過就是啾之後留下的痕跡嘛⋯⋯。」フロイド搔起頭來，嘴上抱怨但還是乖乖地讓アズール幫他弄好了，因為反抗的話讓アズール再碎唸下去事情反而會變得更麻煩。他看向アズール的手、在他胸口處徘徊的指尖，聞到了一種香味，是アズール平常會擦的古龍水，味道並不刺鼻，但在剛抹好的狀態下四周空氣都是那獨特的清香，フロイド突然對那氣味感到十分有興趣，要アズール也幫他多擦一些，兩人就這樣一來一往地，在香氣四溢之中完全沒注意到在門外偷窺最後默然離去的黑影。

＊

為什麼沒有按照原本的計劃進門找他們一起走完前往教室的路途呢。  
結果ジェイド花了一整天都在思考這件事。他回想起フロイド靠近アズール，讓アズール的手幫他塗上香水的樣子，肩頸處、脖子後方、再來到手腕，當那不是對著自己的フロイド笑容浮現在腦海中，自己的心臟像是被擰轉一般難受，所有在校園內他曾不經意或經意的、在背後或身邊看過的フロイド畫面像跑馬燈播映一幕幕地、如同海水潮浪一波一波地、超越了堤防打上岸。  
「呵⋯⋯事情好像越來越有趣了呢。」  
ジェイド低下頭輕笑，幸好他一個人待在自己房間，否則任何人看到他的表情恐怕都要嚇出聲，那看似期待與愉悅卻又混雜著痛苦的神情。  
來到陸地生活之後，ジェイド才親身認識到了一種感情，那是以往在寬廣海洋裡也未曾有過的——因為喜歡，所以才會嫉妒跟想要獨佔的狹隘心情。

＊

「啊啊啊啊啊啊好累啊————」フロイド一腳碰地踹開房間大門，看ジェイド不為所動地，在牆邊書桌上照料菇類栽培。  
「⋯⋯⋯⋯。」整個空間安靜了幾秒，フロイド以為ジェイド會笑著提醒他門要用手開而不是用踹的，但ジェイド只對他說了一聲今天上課一整天辛苦了。  
「ジェイドぉ～你聽我說，今天早上去找アズール之後被唸了，接著一起上課的時候因為打瞌睡又被唸一遍，啊，アズール到底唸了什麼我已經忘光光啦⋯⋯但是他提到ジェイド好幾次，ジェイド搞不好等會上班也要被アズール唸囉，然後中午吃飯剛好碰到小蝦米他們，聽他們說上煉金課感覺好好玩啊，下午也正好一起去上飛行課，我找到了如何偷懶不被發現沒在練習的方法喔，後來再跟小螃蟹去了社團活動打籃球到剛剛⋯⋯累、死、我、了～～～難得我今天一整天都沒睡著耶，是不是很厲害呀，啊，上午的課不算的話⋯⋯ ジェイドぉ～～～我好累啊～～～等會能不能不要出勤啊？但是不去的話又要被アズール唸了嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯ジェイドぉ⋯⋯你有在聽嗎——」  
フロイド脫下身上的運動服，準備換上寮服，看ジェイド依舊面對著那些香菇，他衣衫不整地坐到ジェイド的隔壁座位上 ，鼻子傳來一陣土味，而自己身上的古龍水味道早在午餐時就消失了，他不禁皺起眉頭，ジェイド見狀才緩緩道來：「雖然很累但對フロイド來說是很充實的一天呢，能認識不少朋友、聽到很多有趣的事，這樣不是很好嗎？」  
「欸～～～一點也不好，如果⋯⋯都能跟ジェイド一起同班上課就好了⋯⋯明明以前都可以啊，那樣一定更好玩，剛剛的我也不用說那麼一大串給ジェイド聽ジェイド也能知道⋯⋯。」フロイド嘟起嘴來抱怨，ジェイド這才正眼看向フロイド。  
「フロイド，陸地上的生活跟在海洋不一樣，氣候、人種、環境，都不是舒適圈，甚至分開的時候可能比在一起的時候來得多，但也因為這樣才能顯得特別有趣、體驗到更多事情，更何況アズール也盡量幫我們的假排在一起了對吧。」  
「話是這麼說沒錯啦⋯⋯可是我還是覺得難受嘛⋯⋯ジェイド的事情漸漸變得不像以前一樣什麼都知道了⋯⋯我想起來了，有時候還是別人跟我說和ジェイド上課的事我才知道有這回事，為什麼關於ジェイド的事情我不是第一個知道的啊！那些傢伙憑什麼在我面前談論ジェイド的事情裝成一副好像什麼都知道啊，明明這世上只有我最了解ジェイド⋯⋯啊可惡好想衝出去絞人啊！」  
フロイド越說越激動，也摸不清為何自己的情緒會如此起伏不定。  
「フロイド⋯⋯。」  
下一秒，ジェイド衝上前抱住フロイド，強大的力道頓時讓フロイド無法動彈。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯怎麼了？這樣好像是我被絞耶⋯⋯。」  
「フロイド，果然⋯⋯只有你是最了解我的，連我自己也無法表明的心情，フロイド都能用最簡單的方式表現出來呢⋯⋯。」  
「ジェイド⋯⋯。」  
フロイド轉過臉看ジェイド的表情，在對望之下是滿面欣慰微笑的樣子，フロイド便不再多說什麼，只閉上雙眼，等待ジェイド給的一個親吻，所謂的疲勞也跟著煙消雲散了。  
來到陸地生活之後，フロイド也親身認識到了這種感情，那是以往在寬廣海洋裡也未曾有過的——。

＊

「ジェイド、フロイド，等會工作結束時請你們到VIP室一趟。」  
面對アズール面無表情的邀談，フロイド對ジェイド做了一個吐舌鬼臉，因為他們知道大概又因為什麼事情要被アズール碎碎唸。  
等到在那房間內的大桌上擺了一樣寫著0.02的盒子，他們才明白アズール想向他們傳達什麼。  
在開口之前アズール還先清了一下嗓子。  
「咳咳⋯⋯ジェイド、フロイド，你們聽好了，人類在從事⋯⋯性行為的時候為了防止細菌感染跟達到避孕作用，通常都要戴這個，保險套，簡單來說就像防波堤一樣可以保護陸地阻擋海水波浪的入侵。關於使用方法應該不用我說了，資料很好找的你們可以自行研究，不管怎樣，沒戴套就插入是絕對不行的，即使我們跟一般的人類不太一樣，但既然在陸地生活了，就要按照陸地的社會基本原則來⋯⋯喂⋯⋯你們請專心聽好嗎⋯⋯我在講非常認真的事⋯⋯。」  
先不管ジェイド一臉說著這真是另人困擾呢的忍笑模樣，フロイド已經忍不住了，他開始笑得合不攏嘴。  
「哈哈哈哈哈アズール⋯⋯正經八百地把我們叫進來就是為了說這個嗎⋯⋯好好笑⋯⋯哈哈哈哈哈⋯⋯」  
「フロイド，這有什麼好笑的，還有ジェイド，想笑就笑吧，你那副看似困擾實則鄙視在心的樣子真是不忍看⋯⋯等等，該不會你們已經⋯⋯。」  
アズール像是恍然大悟似地看向ジェイド，隨即扶起有點偏移的鏡框補充說道：「⋯⋯不管之前是怎樣，為了衛生習慣，以後要記得戴套才能做。」  
「⋯⋯アズール，先感謝你給我們的忠告，但請別忘了，我們是最喜歡體驗新奇愉快事物的海鱔雙子，區區一個套子怎麼可能滿足得了我們的性需求呢。」  
「アズール～其實我們都很喜歡無套還有中出♡，難得送給我們套子卻用不上，真是抱歉囉♡」  
「⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯。」  
看兩人臉不紅氣不喘地互相打笑地說著下品詞彙，アズール這才深刻體悟到，要跟這對早就修練成精的海鱔兄弟灌輸一般人類的性知識什麼的，早已為時已晚了，現在至少他有的是海之魔女的慈悲，只要不影響兩人日常生活，關於床事什麼的就先睜一隻眼閉一隻眼吧。  
還有他還沒忘記，一定要提醒ジェイド以後給フロイド種草莓時請務必把位置種下面一點這件事。

（完）

後記：感謝看到最後這邊。其實在上一段就能結束了，但最後還是來點アズール式？輕鬆搞笑？收尾了然後整個標題的意義好像只出現在最後，而且感覺有好多被搞得躺著也中槍⋯⋯真抱歉。  
這篇是想陳述兩人對於情感的表達跟感受雖然有所不同但結果是一致的達成共識的感覺。  
有點覺得這樣的アズール最後恐怕都要被洗成支持ジェイフロ的腐男子（不）⋯⋯事實上雙子感情好對アズール來說利益滿大的，方便辦事商機無限像是對外販賣雙子的ブロマンス照片、餐廳內讓雙子合照一張另外計費之類、偶爾吵架增加情趣醍醐味跟偶爾上山下海體驗分開的距離美感，不違反大眾風紀情況下合理從事活塞運動（？）希望今後這樣的ジェイフロ和アズール也能讓人看得愉快。

[ジェイフロ]♡Sweet♡

想慰勞一下ジェイド的フロイド。只是一對傻白甜笨蛋情侶歡樂極短篇。アズール有出場(いつもの)(察し)。

VIP室裡充滿了焗烤義大利麵的濃郁香氣。  
ジェイド與フロイド兩人並肩坐在沙發上，フロイド滿心歡喜地凝視ジェイド，桌上擺了一盤他自己親自做給ジェイド的料理。  
這一整天兩人幾乎都沒見到面，只有フロイド在傍晚時分傳了簡訊，說等ジェイド下班會親自做員工餐給他吃，甚至還跟アズール借用VIP室，代價是今後會乖乖聽話上班，アズール來不及吐槽他原本就該好好出勤，フロイド就忙著去做菜了，アズール看他心情這麼好，搞得開始好奇他到底想搞什麼事。  
於是アズール坐在沙發前的辦公桌統計今日的店鋪營收，一邊觀察前方彷彿視無旁人的兩人世界，食物香味還不斷飄到這邊來。

「ジェイド～辛苦了～肚子餓了對吧？」  
「嗯，忙了一整天，總算能跟フロイド獨處了呢⋯⋯喔呀，這個是？」  
「這是我親自做的焗烤蘑菇海鮮義大利麵喔，你看！有你最愛的蘑菇！」  
料理拿手的フロイド做的餐點加上料理技能一樣厲害的ジェイド，一眼就看出フロイド在這盤菜上面花了不少時間跟苦心，尤其是為了配合ジェイド的胃口而願意碰觸被他萬分嫌棄的蘑菇。  
ジェイド馬上試嚐一口，然後忍不住誇獎フロイド的廚藝簡直是天才水準廚師等級，即使面對討厭的蘑菇還能做得如此得心應手，真不愧是フロイド。被誇到天邊去的フロイド靠上ジェイド，在他耳邊小聲地說：「嘻嘻，因為這是我邊想著ジェイド邊做的唷♡看到ジェイド吃得這麼開心，我也好高興～」  
聽完這番話，ジェイド覺得這陣子的身心疲勞都煙消雲散了，雖然偶爾會拿陰晴不定的フロイド沒轍，但是像現在這種會盡情撒嬌又討人喜歡的フロイド可是非常可愛的，ジェイド不打算放過這個機會決定要趁勝追擊，他將叉子遞給了フロイド。  
「如果フロイド能親自餵我吃的話就更開心了呢⋯⋯。」  
「好啊～當然可以♡ジェイド～嘴巴打開～～啊～～～」  
「啊～～～」  
「⋯⋯好吃嗎？」  
「嗯，フロイド做的愛妻料理真是世界第一美味，感謝招待。」  
ジェイド心想以往頂多對任性到不想自己吃飯的フロイド餵食，沒想到自己成為被餵的那一方這感受也很不錯，一切都因為對象是フロイド，他才有機會能體驗到這麼多新奇有趣的事物。  
「ジェイド，吃完之後還有飯後甜點喔，有想吃什麼點心嗎？フロイド做給ジェイド吃♡」  
看整盤麵不出幾下就要吃完了，フロイド一副若有其事地詢問ジェイド，而ジェイド知道フロイド實際上沒有要真的弄什麼甜食，他聽出フロイド話中暗示的意思，手伸到フロイド褲襠，結果在口袋處摸到好幾個一顆顆的東西，看來是フロイド一向喜歡吃的糖果還放在裡頭。  
「這邊正好有フロイド的糖果呢。」  
「啊哈，被發現了⋯⋯那麼就讓フロイド餵ジェイド吃糖⋯⋯」  
フロイド話一說完，抓了顆糖果往嘴裡放，隨即送到ジェイド嘴邊，ジェイド也直接用嘴接著含下去，兩人還不忘在離開前輕力地互碰嘴唇、溫熱的甜蜜氣息在周遭蔓延。  
「⋯⋯フロイド，只有糖果好像不夠呢⋯⋯。」  
「嗯⋯⋯ジェイド還想要什麼呢？フロイド都可以做給ジェイド喔。」  
口裡的糖果逐漸融化消失，ジェイド滿臉欲求不滿，他雙手扶上フロイド的臉頰，兩人四目相接。  
「現在只要フロイド就夠了。」  
語畢，在沙發上的ジェイド一鼓作氣將フロイド壓倒，埋下頭親吻，只是羽毛輕撫般的接吻已不夠ジェイド好好食用現在甜如蜂蜜般的フロイド，他將舌頭伸進フロイド口裡，迎來對方柔軟濕潤的舌尖交纏。  
邊接吻ジェイド還不忘解開フロイド襯衫底下的扣子，他撫上胸膛，原本相接的嘴從唇瓣離開、轉移到鎖骨處，ジェイド舔舐フロイド的肩頸，那些今天曾經流下汗水的部位，是跟海洋相似的熟悉鹹味，又甜又鹹的感觸，以及於喉間傳來フロイド誘人的低吟聲，似乎就要切斷ジェイド克制自己的神經理智⋯⋯

——「STOP！STOP！！STOP！！！」

耽溺於愛情世界的兩人，大概是有意無意地忽略了這個房間從頭到尾另一個人的存在，直到被出聲阻止，ジェイド跟フロイド才一臉苦笑地坐起身來。  
「ジェイド、フロイド，跟你們說過多少次了做⋯⋯這種事要看地方行事，剩下的請回自己房間慢慢處理！」  
「⋯⋯フロイド，真可惜呢，看來必須先中斷了。」  
「好啦～今天還是要感謝一下アズール喔，分アズール糖果吃～～」  
ジェイド收拾起桌上的餐具，而フロイド在離去前把剩下的糖果都硬塞給了アズール。

（完）

後記：感謝點開這篇觀看⋯⋯雖然只是個極短篇，希望傻白甜笨蛋情侶的歡樂感覺有順利出來(抹臉  
喜歡フロイド給辛勞的ジェイド一點犒賞獎勵的感覺，本來又想寫在床上用身體來的，但是換個角度想寫清水於是就誕生這篇，但結果還是不夠清水吧⋯⋯。願意給愛人用自己討厭的材料來做料理而且還做得很好吃的フロイド真是太讚了。  
最後跟アズール說聲辛苦，晚上不能吃東西被香味攻擊就算了還要面對笨蛋情侶打擾自己的作業最後還被塞不吃的糖。(誰害的

[ジェイフロ]チューの後は？

ゴスマリ活動後的ジェイフロ極短篇喝紅茶。滾床描寫僅帶過。

——23:35

物語即將邁入終章的最前時刻，在身體能恢復正常運作之前、在水平線上見證完最後戰鬥之後，演出來到尾聲。最討厭被拘束的フロイド，內心深處不斷吐槽這場婚禮何時能結束的時候，身旁傳來ジェイド似笑非笑的回應，這不是很有趣嗎，用彷彿看透一切的眼神，像個觀眾在舞台下的他們，ジェイド眼裡的主角始終只有一位。  
啊啊⋯⋯到底哪裡有趣了，覺得很不爽，不管是被打巴掌的事還是ジェイド拿毒花的事還是被束縛住啥也不能做的事，明明只是「啾」一下就能解決的事——  
那是想要找到玩具抒發累積情緒的眼神，那麼，該怎麼應對呢——午夜十二點之前。

事件解決，不用留下來整理已是萬幸，在就快跨日的時段フロイド的心情卻一直沒有平復，甚至化為實際動作拉扯正要回寮的兩人，步伐想加快卻又被拉住的アズール沈重地嘆了一口氣，想到今天白天的課程到整個晚上的行程都被浪費掉了他就更加心煩。  
「交給我吧，我會好好處理的。」  
ジェイド不急不緩地、看似淡泊的表情凝視フロイド，琥珀色單瞳在渾黑夜色下顯得明亮。

＊

一個身高超過190公分的大男孩在床上用剛才被施了詛咒的木頭姿勢滾動，他身上的睡衣還是旁邊的兄弟花了不少力氣幫他穿上的，然後離開十分鐘後，在他面前端來一杯紅茶。  
フロイド只回給他一個不屑的表情跟無聲的抗議。以為我會就這樣乖乖地喝下去？  
「這是鎮定睡眠精神用的，睡前喝了可以促進入眠跟穩定睡夢品質，不過，フロイド是沒有要喝的意思呢，那我喝吧，喝了就不會被フロイド給吵醒了。」  
啊？那算什麼。  
フロイド還來不及做出反應ジェイド就把紅茶全灌下口裡，一滴也不剩，他看ジェイド轉頭要回另一邊的床，身體自然出現想拉住他的反應，沒想到ジェイド的下一個動作卻比他快上數倍，他不禁唔嗯地發出一聲悶哼。  
那是近於零的接吻距離，特製的紅茶芳醇香氣逐漸在フロイド嘴裡暈開，溫熱的液體順著舌頭曲線滑至喉頭，接著只能無意識地嚥了下去，像是被施了魔法，半睜著眼一動也不動地，聽自己一口又一口吞下紅茶的聲音，房間裡的時鐘滴答滴答地運轉，等他接完所有來自ジェイド的紅茶，那嘴角滴下混著唾液的水珠，被ジェイド給舔去。  
「フロイド，我也喝了一半，今晚可以一起好好入睡、一起做個美夢。」  
「ジェイド⋯⋯。」

有股重力跟海洋的味道壓了上來，フロイド順勢閉上雙眼，這是他所熟悉的；當他們相擁時的場景。  
一起順著海流玩耍的時候、在深海暗礁時為了躲避敵人曾在海草後面用掩護色互相庇護的時候、被雙親訓話的時候、跟同學玩捉迷藏的時候。  
規矩什麼的太麻煩了，不照規矩來玩才有趣對吧？ジェイド。  
當鬼的只能一個？那我們只要抱在一起就是一個了，フロイド。  
即使到最後沒有同學要跟我們玩了，我們還有彼此，只要這樣就夠了。  
一起在海底探險受難的廢船、在映照夕陽的海面看著被曬成橘色的樣子、在退潮的沙灘撿拾貝殼、在星辰與海平線融成一片的夜晚賞月、在交換誓約之吻的那一刻——  
一齣宛如童話故事般羅曼蒂克的夢，對他們來說最棒的結局，就算夢中沒有所謂的王子向公主求婚告白。

＊

——03:35

被分成一半的藥水即使發揮十足的藥效，也不足夠持久讓兩人能直接睡到天亮，他們在互擁的姿勢下同時睜開雙眼，在一片黑暗之中也能馬上憑習性認清對方的存在，雙腳取代了剛才夢裡到哪都自由遨遊的人魚尾巴，在被窩狹窄的空間裡暗自糾纏，フロイド嘻笑出聲，刻意用膝蓋往上刺激ジェイド，像是享受挑逗似的ジェイド手掌也繞至フロイド的腰身之後，撫摸那柔軟彈性的形狀，被衣物遮擋的肌膚溫度如漲潮的海平面逐漸上升，按捺不住熱度的フロイド突然喊了聲ばぁ♡把兩人身上覆蓋的棉被全部掀開。  
「從美夢中醒來了呢，フロイド。」  
「ジェイド真是的，結果夢還沒做到白天就醒了。」  
「這點的確另人困擾呢。」  
「⋯⋯ジェイド、那我們來繼續做那個吧、夢裡啾——之後的事。」  
「嗯，正合我意，フロイド⋯⋯。」

已不需要世界上的各種言語還是熱烈告白的情歌，只需讓彼此越貼越近的身體纏繞交流，在毫無羞恥觀念之下感受對方特有的氣息味道與體溫，ジェイド肆意地探進フロイド衣下胸膛、那在人魚之身時沒有的凸起之處，已被調教成完美成熟的粉紅果實，在甜美的喘聲融化之際等待採收。  
到底為了什麼而煩躁不安，不知哪裡來的嫉妒還是佔有慾，在親吻之後的緊密交合之處早已有了答案。

（完）

後記：感謝大家看完這篇～覺得冥婚活動最後晚上回寮的ジェイフロ一定很有戲就配著ジェイド拿手的特技紅茶生出這篇了。  
話說最近做了一個ジェイフロ夢，アズール招待餐廳工作的寮生們去海邊玩，ジェイド跟フロイド玩一玩結果起了生理反應（到底為什麼才一句話就開車）（夢只夢到這就醒了，接下來是我ジェイフロ幻覺腦補）於是就到旁邊岩石遮蔽處xx去了，但因為怕被人看到所以做得挺不盡興，這時フロイド提議一起到海底繼續⋯⋯最後應該會是喝了刻意準備好的呼吸藥水ジェイド跟人魚フロイド的車吧⋯⋯希望之後有機會寫出來。  
覺得是每天都想著泳裝的SSRフロイド何時才要實裝呢才會夢到這種夢，真的病得不輕。（被海寮三人投以看豬的鄙視眼光攻擊）

[ジェイフロ]胸貼

關於胸貼跟OK繃貼乳頭的雙子日常放閃極短篇。ジャミル有串場。

足足賴床十五分鐘的フロイド總算起床了，床邊已擺好ジェイド幫他準備換上的衣服，而ジェイド在書桌那邊整理兩人份今日上課需要用到的書籍跟道具。フロイド坐起身來，腰際跟腹部隱約傳來一陣熟悉的痠痛，不是吃壞肚子也不是發育期成長痛，只是單純因為昨晚做的有點激烈，雖然這原因一點也不單純，不過這點小痛對フロイド來說不算什麼，他搔抓一下胸口喊起ジェイド的名字。  
ジェイド也知道フロイド起床後喊他名字的用意，他來到床沿與フロイド並肩坐在一起，並拿起白色襯衫制服幫フロイド套上，剛睡醒的身體肌膚上還留有昨夜的痕跡，在胸口乳頭周遭跟肌肉線條分明的腰間都留有像是被蚊子叮咬的粉紅小點。  
一不小心就留下這麼多了呢。  
假裝不知道克制這兩個字怎麼寫的ジェイド，也只是露出滿意的笑容自我感嘆一陣，甚至是發現這些吻痕背後隱藏著一個對他來說更加重要的問題。  
「フロイド，今天下午會去籃球部對吧？」  
「嗯⋯⋯我會去喔。」フロイド順帶想起今天是跟ウミヘビくん組隊練習比賽的日子。  
「フロイド、記得不管怎樣都別把換好的運動服拉上來露出身體，否則這些印記就會被別人看到了。」  
ジェイド撫摸那些激情後留下的像是戰利品的吻痕，憐愛與獨佔的慾望揮之不去，而這種像是只有兩人能夠共享秘密的感覺也讓フロイド很喜歡。  
「好喔～跟ジェイド約定好，不會把身體露出來給別人看。」  
ジェイド將フロイド最上面的扣子也扣上了，最後兩人交換一個早安之吻才走出房間食用早餐。

＊

比賽已開始十五分鐘，從賽前做完熱身運動後フロイド就覺得自己胸部怪怪的有種無法形容的違和感，尤其是當原本人魚身體沒有的那兩點摩擦到上衣布料時甚至會覺得刺痛，本來不會無緣無故凸起的乳頭現在也站起來了，幸好他裡面還穿了一件白色薄衣，不至於那麼明顯，但是也等於肌膚被雙層布料覆蓋、跟著身體打球變化的姿勢對重點部位不斷地磨來磨去。  
人類的身體還真是麻煩啊。  
フロイド頓時失去打球的心情，同隊的ジャミル單憑直覺就能發現フロイド樣子不太對勁，在他的計劃裡今天的練習賽是要讓フロイド擔任王牌搶盡風頭而自己只要當傳球輔助的角色就好，雖然也有考慮過フロイド陰晴不定突然說不玩的狀況，但因為今天的フロイド很有幹勁到讓他快要相信計劃能成功⋯⋯不管怎樣，フロイド下場的話隊伍的得分重心就得換到他了，可以的話他還是想避開這太過引人注目的差事。  
賽事暫停，ジャミル注意到フロイド一直拉扯衣服又在意胸前的動作，馬上看懂動作背後的意思，他從自己的運動用品行李中拿出一個類似貼紙的東西給フロイド。  
「沒貼這個對吧？自己也不好處理，到更衣室吧，我可以幫你貼。」  
フロイド看ジャミル手裡兩個圓形的小貼紙，壓根不知道ジャミル的意思，但是因為好奇便聽從ジャミル的指示，結果在ジャミル要掀起他的衣服時，フロイド大力地打掉ジャミル的手。  
「喂⋯⋯！你幹嘛甩掉我？」  
「⋯⋯因為ウミヘビくん要掀我的衣服嘛！我跟ジェイド約定好了不能給別人看到身體呀！」  
「啊！？我又不是要看你身體！不掀開衣服的話要怎麼貼運動胸貼啊？」  
「反正我不打算繼續玩了啦，我想回寮休息了，ウミヘビくん你好好加油吧～掰囉～」  
「⋯⋯。」  
ジャミル只佇立於原地看逐漸跑遠的フロイド背影。運動時乳頭受到衣料不斷摩擦會覺得痛是很正常的事，貼上運動胸貼就能簡單解決，他自己平常就準備了好幾份還幫カリム貼。  
⋯⋯看來人類的常識跟人魚的認知還是有段差距吧。  
ジャミル覺得自己還是別另外深究為何這對人魚雙子要約定不能給別人看到身體這件事了。

＊

「ジェイドぉ～你聽我說，今天ウミヘビくん突然要掀我衣服，幸好我馬上迴避了，我有好好遵守跟ジェイド的約定喔，很厲害對吧！快誇獎我一下～」  
「喔呀喔呀⋯⋯為什麼突然要掀フロイド的衣服呢？」  
「嗯⋯⋯ウミヘビくん好像說了什麼要貼運動胸貼⋯⋯啊對了！說到這個，ジェイド、我這裡好痛，幫我看一下⋯⋯。」  
フロイド話一說完便拉起自己上衣，在一片白皙的肌膚上，胸前些微膨脹的乳暈與乳頭透露出的紅潤色澤十分明顯。其實一開始不是這樣的，是因為在經歷過好幾次性事之後，被開發成功的乳頭已回不去以前平坦無奇的樣子。  
ジェイド一臉擔心地用指腹輕撫過去，引來フロイド上身一股不由自主地顫抖。  
「フロイド，會痛嗎？」  
「剛才的不會痛喔，ジェイド⋯⋯像晚上做的幫我舔一下吧，說不定這樣就能好了。」  
「嗯⋯⋯聽起來真是誘人的邀請呢，但是現在的フロイド乳頭會痛應該不是這個問題。」  
ジェイド打開書桌底下的抽屜，拿出醫藥箱裡僅有的OK繃跟乳膏，迅速地幫フロイド上完藥之後，用OK繃把兩邊的乳頭都封了起來。他知道自己這下子還是得反省一下最近對乳頭可能吸得太大力、揉得太過火了，雖然在身體各處都越來越敏感又提出美味誘惑的フロイド面前，自己很難控制得住理智就是了。  
「フロイド，這才是人類的治療方式喔。」  
「嘻嘻，貼了兩個長長的貼紙在前面，好奇怪喔⋯⋯但是這樣就不會一直被衣服攻擊，感覺舒服多了～」  
「只要フロイド覺得舒服那就好了。那麼，接下來就是給好好遵守約定的フロイド的獎勵時間囉。」  
「嗯♡」  
坐在床上的兩人，此次難得地避開胸前的重點部位、再度親熱了一陣。  
從今以後的ジェイド，不只是要幫フロイド打理服裝儀容與遮擋吻痕，還要三不五時幫他注意貼好胸貼。

（完）

後記：感謝大家觀看～本來這篇標題想取叫約束，但覺得叫這麼正經其實內容卻是胸貼太標題詐欺還是簡單暴力一點就叫胸貼吧。  
覺得遵守跟ジェイド的約定然後要獎勵的フロイド好可愛喔⋯⋯開發成功的乳頭好危險⋯⋯。  
最近想了一些類似這種雙子日常的閃光片段極短篇，之後還會慢慢繼續更新，平常就不顧旁人目光放閃的鱔魚雙子好可愛喔⋯⋯。

[ジェイフロ]教科書上的魔法

關於フロイド跟ジェイド下課借教科書的雙子日常放閃極短篇。リドル有串場。

雖然認為自己不會漏掉任何應該筆記下來的地方，但是為了慎重起見，リドル還是想要核對上課時的重點有沒有漏抄的部份，リドル最後還是跟ジェイド借了教科書來比對，交換條件是必須聽ジェイド說一個關於教科書的故事。  
リドル覺得只是聽ジェイド說故事的話對自己也沒什麼損失，他沒做多想輕易地答應下來，拿到書後打開書頁翻到自己想看的地方，的確上面的筆記重點如自己所想的記載工整，甚至還有一些ジェイド自己補充記錄的地方，但是當他再往下翻之後卻看到上面寫了一些明顯不是ジェイド筆跡的東西，內容也跟課程無關，還附了奇怪的塗鴉，他下意識覺得不該細讀，但映入眼簾的東西已無法從視網膜記憶除去。  
「ジェイド～上課好無聊啊～」  
「這是我畫的章魚跟章魚燒～很像吧♡」  
「ジェイド♡フロイド」  
「快睡著了zzz⋯⋯但是フロイド要當個好學生上課不能睡覺(^O^)」  
「快下課了！我都有醒著喔！有好好上課的我很厲害對吧！」

「⋯⋯⋯⋯。」  
看リドル對著某頁神奇的筆記滿臉茫然，ジェイド也不解釋那些塗鴉哪來的，只是逕自開始說起那個關於教科書的故事⋯⋯。

＊

ジェイド跟フロイド這對雙子沒被分在同一班，除了碰到合併班級的課程能一起上課之外，大多數的授課時間還是分開的，在這情況下兩人一天內按照時段需要用到的教科書跟道具也截然不同。  
第一堂的魔法史課程一結束，獨自坐在教室後方的ジェイド收拾起桌上的墨水筆，而相對於ジェイド、坐在最前方的同班同學リドル正在整理剛才聽到的筆記重點，兩人雖然同班，位置坐在一起的機會卻不多。  
由於身高關係，ジェイド坐在最後方才不會干擾到同學的視線，加上他更喜歡在後面悄悄地觀察其他同學在上課時的動靜與習慣，偶爾還會有發現他人把柄或弱點等意外的收穫。  
他的左右兩邊也通常是空的，可能是因為沒有太多學生想坐最後一排、又或是因為熟悉某件關於兄弟的事。  
果然，下課鐘聲才響完過不了幾分鐘，某個跟ジェイド差不多身高身材的同學直接從外面跑進教室。  
「ジェイド～久等了～你看這個，金閃閃的～」  
「喔呀喔呀，是フロイド做的嗎？」  
フロイド連跑帶跳地一屁股坐到ジェイド旁邊，拿著一顆閃耀金黃色光芒的石頭現給ジェイド觀看，跟滿臉開心的笑容氣氛顯得格外相稱。  
「對，是我在剛才的煉金課上做的喔！跟我們的眼睛一樣顏色的！」  
「真不愧是フロイド，能夠控制鍊成出這麼漂亮的黃金呢。」  
ジェイド邊稱讚邊撫平フロイド胡亂翹飛的頭髮，想到他剛才一定是一下課就匆忙換下實驗服然後用百米賽跑的速度從鍊金工房跑過來的樣子，光想像就覺得可愛。  
得到ジェイド誇獎的フロイド像是討糖吃的小孩把頭低下並靠在ジェイド肩上，讓ジェイド能夠好好撫摸他。  
這類フロイド一下課就往ジェイド教室跑然後公眾撒嬌的感覺已是家常便飯，久而久之班上同學也逐漸習慣這種兄弟情誼過於奔放的樣子，現在大家像沒看到發生什麼事一樣各做各的事或是摸摸鼻子走出教室，リドル也在不知不覺中離開了。  
兩人的臉越靠越近，フロイド自然地閉上雙眼，嘴巴微開，下一秒聞到ジェイド的氣息，緊接著是嘴唇被輕啄了一下，然後就被拉開距離。  
フロイド還以為會來個久一點的獎勵接吻，沒想到才這麼一點，ジェイド察覺到フロイド的心思，馬上回應フロイド。  
「フロイド、接下來也好好上課當個好學生的話，晚上回房間再給フロイド更大的獎勵。」  
「ジェイド、真的嗎！」  
「嗯，當然是真的。」  
「那ジェイド不能忘記喔⋯⋯啊！對了，那這樣的話我要跟ジェイド借一下魔法史要用的書，我忘記帶了。」  
「フロイド，好學生是不會忘記帶書的喔。」  
ジェイド拿出要借給フロイド的教科書，看フロイド調皮的樣子忍不住捏了一下他的鼻子，フロイド從ジェイド的指尖上聞到了墨水的味道，他抱住從ジェイド手上拿來的教科書，ㄧ想到書裡面有滿滿的ジェイド在上課時親筆寫的字跡跟翻閱的痕跡，便開心地說。  
「我喜歡用ジェイド用過的嘛！感覺上課的時候也能跟ジェイド在一起唷！」  
「⋯⋯フロイド⋯⋯。」  
預備鈴聲響起，打斷兩人的對話，フロイド先離開了教室，留下ジェイド還在反芻剛才フロイド說的那句等同於熱烈告白的話語，他覺得自己當下心臟都要停了，フロイド太過可愛的這個問題，真是令他感到十分困擾⋯⋯。

＊

⋯⋯リドル聽完這個純粹想跟他人分享他們鱔魚雙子情誼有多深厚的故事，不想深究所謂晚上回房間更大的獎勵是什麼，他眼底還是那些フロイド的字跡跟塗鴉、還有在一旁笑瞇瞇完全看不出哪裡困擾的ジェイド，像是被人突然無預警地施了魔法一樣感到非常困擾的リドル，他決定以後還是別隨便跟ジェイド借教科書來看了。

（完）

後記：感謝觀看此篇～可算是雙子日常放閃極短篇的第二篇（上一篇是籃球部ジャミル關於胸貼的故事）。此篇有參加噗浪的twst深夜60分創作活動第九回主題「教科書」。  
リドル無意中被放了滿臉閃光，感覺他在跟ジェイド同班的前提下平常跟海寮就很難不扯上關係了，其實覺得幸好雙子的同班同學是拿他們日常放閃沒轍或是久了就習慣了，如果是對他們有興趣的話大概會被ジェイド關注吧⋯⋯好想當個腐男學生在校園裡觀察他們啊⋯⋯得想看看有什麼辦法能安定的觀察他們生態然後不被ジェイド阻止的⋯⋯例如當他們餐廳的消費大常客套交情收買之類、收滿集點卡讓我可以自由觀察之類的（別想了你做夢比較快）最後喊一下在ジェイド課本塗鴉的フロイド好可愛啊～！！！

[ジェイフロ]花香訊息的由來

關於フロイド穿ジェイド男友衣跟吃醋的雙子日常放閃極短篇。ヴィル有串場。

雙子的早晨，以往都是ジェイド叫醒フロイド之後；在一起出房門前會順便幫他整理一下制服的穿著，然而這天早晨ジェイド卻先對還躺在床上睡眼惺忪的フロイド說他有事要先去溫室一趟。  
「フロイド，記得制服要自己穿好喔，那麼我先出門了。」  
八成是為了觀察蘑菇的生長狀況吧。フロイド這麼想，反正早上就分開行動的情況也不是第一次了，而且制服什麼的當然可以自己穿好，故意擺爛是因為喜歡讓ジェイド來幫忙整理。  
フロイド默默地搔頭，對著鏡子梳理頭髮，以往都是ジェイド直接幫他把因為寢癖而亂翹的頭毛給梳直的。  
「啊⋯⋯送洗的制服白色上衣忘記去拿了⋯⋯算了，反正還有ジェイド的可以穿～」  
視線往旁邊放置的籃子掃過，裡頭就正好有件ジェイド穿過準備送洗的襯衫。  
フロイド老是利用身型相近的關係，在日常中有意無意地直接拿ジェイド的衣服當備用，而ジェイド也不阻止，即使旁人會提醒他別這麼慣養フロイド。  
「嗯～ジェイド真是愛乾淨呢，即使是用過的白色衣服也不髒。」  
フロイド二話不說直接穿上襯衫，也不覺得有哪裡不對勁，為了趕上早餐時間，他匆匆出門，結果在出了寮以外的地方；接觸到普通空氣後，他才聞到衣服上的奇怪氣味，雖然上頭的確留有ジェイド的味道，按照經驗他能百分百確定是ジェイド穿過的沒錯，但是在這之外還有一種從未聞過的嗆鼻香氣，大概是不認識的陸地上的花香。  
フロイド開始疑慮為何ジェイド衣服上突然會有這種味道，該不會是又開始新種了什麼奇怪的植物吧。フロイド邊想還邊打出了一個大噴嚏，此時ヴィル正好從旁邊經過，瞬間因為フロイド突如其來的舉動給驚嚇到，幸好反應速度還算靈敏，能夠避開從フロイド口鼻噴出的飛沫，只是原本漂亮精緻的臉蛋已轉變為無比厭惡嫌棄的表情。  
「フロイド，在打噴嚏的時候就算沒有手帕也至少要用手遮住嘴巴跟鼻子，沒有人教你嗎？」  
「⋯⋯因為身上這件ジェイド穿過的衣服太臭了嘛！臭到噴嚏突然自己打出來了。」  
「⋯⋯。」  
面對フロイド這不成氣候的回答，ヴィル不想多加追究，他在意的是フロイド穿的制服上衣在隱約之中飄來一股熟悉的花香味道。那是他最近代言廣告的人氣香水，購買層是目前時下的大眾年輕女孩，沒想到竟然在這對感情好到過頭的雙子身上會碰到這項商品，先不管味道到底從哪來的，他覺得能趁這機會用大膽的假設戲弄一下フロイド也不錯。  
「フロイド，你現在穿的衣服是ジェイド的？」  
「是呀⋯⋯有什麼不對嗎？」  
「嗯⋯⋯你現在聞到的味道是目前女孩子最常用的女性香水，ジェイド沒事不會買這款香水來噴吧，說不定⋯⋯ジェイド私底下有交女朋友了呢，即使平常想隱瞞，但是香水傳出的訊息是不會騙人的喔。」  
「欸？」  
ヴィル丟下一個フロイド怎樣也不會想到的答案就自顧自地離開了，留下呆滯站在原地的フロイド。

雖然平常在陸地會接觸到女性的機會只有學校跟咖啡廳開放校外人士進來的時候，但這已足夠構成ジェイド用其他不在的時間去認識新的對象，串連到ジェイド好幾次說要去社團活動跟溫室的時間，反而讓フロイド覺得越來越可疑。  
對於女朋友這點，フロイド沒想這麼多，他在意的是ジェイド是不是隱瞞了什麼事情，即使認為ジェイド對他不會刻意隱藏什麼，但是平常接觸的事物裡突然有了他不認識的味道，覺得自己很不喜歡這種感覺，一時也說不清該如何形容，結果到最後一整天下來フロイド就這樣面目沈重地、心底像被一塊移不開的大石頭壓著，經過的路人看到フロイド知道他現在心情非常不爽都自動閃去一邊。  
只靠自己想這麼多也沒有用，フロイド決定下課後直接抓本人問個清楚。

＊

⋯⋯フロイド差不多要回房了吧，不知他會怎麼看呢，真是令人期待呢。  
覺得フロイド對於襯衫上充滿未知香水味道的事情一定會有所反應的ジェイド，一個人坐在房間裡，聽到門外他熟知的足音以及大力把房門推開的聲響。  
「ジェイドぉ～這件衣服到底是怎麼回事？」  
「喔呀喔呀，フロイド，衣服怎麼了嗎？」  
フロイド身上穿著剛上完飛行術課程的運動服，然後將手上拎的那件味道襯衫丟向ジェイド，看ジェイド順利接下衣服，他嘟起嘴來滿臉不悅地開口詢問。  
「ジェイド有什麼事情藏著不告訴我嗎？」  
「フロイド，該不會是注意到衣服味道了？」  
「當然注意到啦！ジェイド是以為我不會拿這件衣服起來穿嗎？現在被我發現上面除了ジェイド之外還有別的味道！」  
「⋯⋯フロイド，是指這個對吧？」  
ジェイド打開櫃子拿出一瓶看似普通的藥水，並轉開蓋子遞給フロイド試聞，フロイド馬上被幾陣濃密的味道給嗆到，ジェイド這才關起瓶蓋緩緩道來。  
「這是最近很紅的香水，因為是從某個我在研究種植的植物裡頭提煉出來的，於是我就因為好奇買來試用看看囉。」  
「⋯⋯原來是ジェイド自己買來的？」  
「不然還會有什麼途徑可以搞來這麼多香水味呢？」  
ジェイド笑意盈盈並意有所指地回應フロイド，這才讓フロイド恍然大悟起來；原來這一切都是ジェイド故意的、 香水也是刻意噴的，只是想讓他產生什麼誤會跟一些沒必要的想法。  
如今總算真相大白水落石出，フロイド往前抱住ジェイド，不想讓ジェイド看見他彆扭的樣子，別過臉小聲地抱怨。  
「ジェイド真是的，害我擔心一整天。」  
「嗯？フロイド在擔心什麼呢？」  
「⋯⋯現在不想告訴ジェイド啦。」  
「嘴巴不想說的話，那就用フロイド的身體來告訴我吧⋯⋯。」  
最後ジェイド攬上フロイド腰際，手掌不安分地在後臀處來回游移，フロイド沒有抗拒，反倒是將下身貼緊ジェイド，用身體傳達訊息。在這之前、在這之後，兩人的距離都沒有分開的時候，只會因為互相吸引而讓彼此之間越來越靠近。

（完）

後記：感謝各位的觀看。此篇有參加噗浪的twst深夜60分創作活動第十回主題「香水」。這是自家雙子日常放閃極短篇第三篇。覺得フロイド會拿ジェイド衣物來穿這點真是太萌了，可以直接男友衣⋯⋯然後這篇雖然是寫フロイド吃醋不過像這樣フロイド自己還摸不太清楚自己感覺的樣子也很可愛⋯⋯。以往的第三人通常都是被雙子弄得有點傻眼不過這次ヴィル様就像是擔任了幫手的角色覺得真不愧是ヴィル様。（膜拜）


End file.
